This invention relates to the use of one or more small vehicle-mounted wind turbines connected to one or more small generators to generate electricity for use by a vehicle when in motion. Specifically, the wind turbines are located in an area of wind recirculation in between the segments of an articulated vehicle combination, or in the aerodynamic wake behind the vehicle.